urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chelsea Quinn Yarbro
Chelsea Quinn Yarbro — Author Website *◊◊Chelsea Quinn Yarbro◊◊ *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro Homepage Genres Horror / Vampire Fiction Trademark Style Briefly About the Author The fore-runner to contemporary Urban Fantsasy and Vampire Fiction. ❖ The author of the immensely popular Count Saint-Germain series, Chelsea Quinn Yarbro has established a distinguished reputation in several genres, including horror, science fiction, fantasy, mystery, young adult and western, as well as nonfiction. In addition to her novels and full-length nonfiction works, she has published more than sixty short stories and more than two dozen essays. Her work ahs been translated into more than twenty languages and she has received the Fine Foundation Award for versatility and literary excellence. Ms. Yarbro lives in her hometown of Berkeley, California. ❖ ~ More: About C.Q. Yarbro, Author's site Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * "And Bob's Your Uncle" in Full Moon City (2010) More about the Author Chelsea Quinn Yarbro is one of only two women ever to be named as Grand Master of the World Horror Convention (2003). She is the recipient of the Fine Foundation Award for Literary Achievement (1993) and (along with Fred Saberhagen) was awarded the Knightly Order of the Brasov Citadel by the Transylvanian Society of Dracula in 1997. In 1995 Yarbro was the only novelist guest of the Romanian government for the First World Dracula Congress, sponsored by the Transylvanian Society of Dracula, the Romanian Bureau of Tourism and the Romanian Ministry of Culture. She has been nominated for the Edgar, World Fantasy, and Bram Stoker Awards and was the first female president of the Horror Writers Association. Her manuscripts are being archived at Bowling Green University. Yarbro is one of the first women to have made a successful and long career writing modern supernatural fiction. ❖ ~ Chelsea Quinn Yarbro - FF A professional writer for more than forty years, Yarbro has sold over eighty books, more than seventy works of short fiction, and more than three dozen essays, introductions, and reviews. She also composes serious music. Her first professional writing - in 1961-1962 - was as a playwright for a now long-defunct children's theater company. By the mid-60s she had switched to writing stories and hasn't stopped yet. After leaving college in 1963 and until she became a full-time writer in 1970, she worked as a demographic cartographer, and still often drafts maps for her books, and occasionally for the books of other writers. She has a large reference library with books on a wide range of subjects, everything from food and fashion to weapons and trade routes to religion and law. She is constantly adding to it as part of her on-going fascination with history and culture; she reads incessantly, searching for interesting people and places that might provide fodder for stories. In 1997 the Transylvanian Society of Dracula bestowed a literary knighthood on Yarbro, and in 2003 the World Horror Association presented her with a Grand Master award. In 2006 the International Horror Guild enrolled her among their Living Legends, the first woman to be so honored; the Horror Writers Association gave her a Life Achievement Award in 2009. A skeptical occultist for forty years, she has studied everything from alchemy to zoomancy, and in the late 1970s worked occasionally as a professional tarot card reader and palmist at the Magic Cellar in San Francisco. She has two domestic accomplishments: she is a good cook and an experienced seamstress. The rest is catch-as-catch-can. Divorced, she lives in the San Francisco Bay Area - with two cats: the irrepressible Butterscotch and Crumpet, the Gang of Two. When not busy writing, she enjoys the symphony or opera. ❖ ~ ◊◊ Chelsea Quinn Yarbro ◊◊ Cover Artists To find artists: Saint-Germain - Series Bibliography Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Chelsea Quinn Yarbro | Authors | Macmillan Awards Quotes *Goodreads | Chelsea Quinn Yarbro Quotes (Author of Hotel Transylvania) *Saint-Germain Series ~ Quotes each page *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro Quotes - BrainyQuote Trivia The vampire as a misunderstood romantic hero picked up steam in the later part of the 20th century, particularly in the United States. In 1978 Chelsea Quinn Yarbro began publishing her series of Count Saint-Germain books, the main character of which is a vampire of moral character whose bite is an erotic experience. In many tales vampires are characterized as promiscuous, their appetite for.. ~ Chelsea Quinn Yarbro (American writer) -- Encyclopedia Britannica External References Author: *◊◊Chelsea Quinn Yarbro - Official site◊◊ *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro Homepage *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro - Wikipedia *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro (Author of Hotel Transylvania) ~ GR Series Pages: *Saint-Germain series by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro ~ Goodreads *Saint-Germain - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *◊◊ Chelsea Quinn Yarbro ~ Saint Germain ◊◊ ~ author site Bibliography: *◊◊ Chelsea Quinn Yarbro ~ Books ◊◊ *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro ~ FF *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro (Author of Hotel Transylvania) ! GR *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Qwillery: Historical Vampire Fiction - Chelsea Quinn Yarbro ~ Quillery Freebies: *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro Bibliography | Chelsea Quinn Yarbro Books - Free vampire books online Articles: *Where to Start With the Epic Saint-Germain Vampire Cycle | Tor.com *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro: Mansions of Darkness *"The Michael Teachings" by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro *Saint-Germain and the Lives of Women by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro | Dear Author *Dark Scribe Magazine - Reviews - An Embarrassment of Riches / Chelsea Quinn Yarbro *Magnificat by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro *Challenger 20 - The Challenger Tribute: Chelsea Quinn Yarbro *MY BOOK, THE MOVIE: Chelsea Quinn Yarbro's Saint-Germain Chronicles *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro on Creating "Presence" | Book Country Blog *A Visit with Chelsea Quinn Yarbro *Writers Read: Chelsea Quinn Yarbro Interviews: *◊◊ Chelsea Quinn Yarbro - Interviews ◊◊ *Reading the Past: An interview with Chelsea Quinn Yarbro, author of An Embarrassment of Riches - plus giveaway *Interview: Chelsea Quinn Yarbro | Innsmouth Free Press *Interview with Chelsea Quinn Yarbro: The Unknown Master - Part One | Interview | FEARNET *▶ Top of the Morning with Chelsea Quinn Yarbro - YouTube *Constructing Horror.com: Chelsea Quinn Yarbro *Mysterious Galaxy Blog » Guest Post From Author Chelsea Quinn Yarbro *Interview with Chelsea Quinn Yarbro, Author of the Saint-Germain Series | Blogcritics Reviews: *NIGHT BLOOMING by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro | Kirkus *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro | RT Book Reviews *Dreamworld Book Reviews: False Dawn by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro *Layers of Thought: Review: Night Pilgrims by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro *Black Gate » Blog Archive » Vintage Treasures: Chelsea Quinn Yarbro’s To the High Redoubt Community, Blogs, etc: *(5) Chelsea Quinn Yarbro - Author *Chelsea Quinn Yarbro ~ Hurog: Patricia briggs Forum Gallery of Book Covers Hotel Transylvania (Saint-Germain -1) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|1. Hotel Transylvania (2002 Warner—Saint-Germain series) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro—Art: Phil Heffernan|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/71054.Hotel_Transylvania The Palace (Saint-Germain #2) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro-cover.jpg|2. The Palace (2003—Saint-Germain series) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro—Art: Phil Heffernan|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/219284.The_Palace 3. Blood Games (Saint-Germain #3) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpeg|3. Blood Games (2004—Saint-Germain series) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro—Art: Phil Heffernan|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/219293.Blood_Games 4a. Path of the Eclipse (1981 by St Martins—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpeg|4a. Path of the Eclipse (1981 by St Martins—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1537592.Path_of_the_Eclipse 4. Path of the Eclipse (Saint-Germain #4) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpeg|4. Path of the Eclipse (1989 by Tor— Saint-Germain #4) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/219283.Path_of_the_Eclipse 5. Tempting Fate (Saint-Germain #5) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|5. Tempting Fate (1982 hc—Saint-Germain #5) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1025111.Tempting_Fate 6. The Saint-Germain Chronicles (1983 by Pocket—Saint-Germain #6) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|6. The Saint-Germain Chronicles (1983 by Pocket—Saint-Germain series) shorts collections by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1162534.The_Saint_Germain_Chronicles 7. Darker Jewels (1995 by Orb Books—Saint-Germain #7) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|7. Darker Jewels (1995 by Orb Books—Saint-Germain series) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/219287.Darker_Jewels 8. Better in the Dark (1995 by St. Martins—Saint-Germain series) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|8. Better in the Dark (1995 by St. Martins—Saint-Germain series) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/219290.Better_in_the_Dark 9. Mansions of Darkness (1997 by Tor—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|9. Mansions of Darkness (1997 by Tor—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/219277.Mansions_of_Darkness 10. Writ In Blood (Saint-Germain #10) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|10. Writ In Blood (1998 by Tor—Saint-Germain #10) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/219278.Writ_In_Blood 11. Blood Roses (Saint-Germain #11) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|11. Blood Roses (1999 by Tor—Saint-Germain #11) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/219291.Blood_Roses 12. Communion Blood (2000 by Tor—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|12. Communion Blood (2000 by Tor—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/73049.Communion_Blood 13. Come Twilight (2001 by Tor—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|13. Come Twilight (2001 by Tor—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/219292.Come_Twilight 14. A Feast In Exile (2002 by Tor—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|14. A Feast In Exile (2002 by Tor—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/219274.A_Feast_In_Exile 15. Night Blooming (Saint-Germain #15) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|15. Night Blooming (Saint-Germain #15) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro—Art: Phil Heffernan|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/219273.Night_Blooming 16. Midnight Harvest (Saint-Germain #16) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpeg|16. Midnight Harvest (2003 by Aspect Saint-Germainseries) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro—Art: Phil Heffernan|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/362720.Midnight_Harvest 1b. Hotel Transylvania (1978 St Martins—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|1b. Hotel Transylvania (1978 St Martins—Saint-Germain series) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro—Art: Elias Dominguez|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1062236.H_tel_Transylvania 1c. Hotel Transylvania (1981 New English Library—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|1c. Hotel Transylvania (1981 New English Library—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1237249.H_tel_Transylvania 1d. Hotel Transylvania (1990 by Versus—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|1d. Hotel Transylvania (1990 by Versus—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7941517-hotel-transylwania 1e. Hotel Transylvania (1988 by Tor—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|1e. Hotel Transylvania (1988 by Tor—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1705754.Hotel_Transylvania 1f. Hotel Transylvania (2001 by Stealth Press—Saint-Germain #1) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpeg|1f. Hotel Transylvania (2001 by Stealth Press—Saint-Germain #1) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro—Art: Miran Kim|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1537593.Hotel_Transylvania 1g. Hotel Transilvania (2006 by Nemira—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|1g. Hotel Transilvania (2006 by Nemira—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13560220-hotel-transilvania 1h. Hotel Transilvania (2009 by Rebis Dom Wydawniczy—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|1h. Hotel Transilvania (2009 by Rebis Dom Wydawniczy—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7520264-hotel-transylvania 1i. Hotel Transilvania (2009 by Alamut—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro.jpg|1i. Hotel Transilvania (2009 by Alamut—Saint-Germain) by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8036962-saint-germain-hotel-transylvania Category:Authors